


Fight The Fishes

by DeadlyNova



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Phase One (Gorillaz), Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNova/pseuds/DeadlyNova
Summary: Today was for Noodle. He wouldn't spoil it. Tomorrow was her birthday, after all. Or at least as far as they knew it was. They weren't really totally sure.But he wanted her maybe-birthday to be the best maybe-birthday ever! Russel was setting up for a surprise party back at Kong Studios, and 2-D was supposed to take her out for a few hours to distract her.But he hadn't counted on her wanting to come here. To the aquarium. Where there would be whales.





	Fight The Fishes

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you can't tell, I started this back in October, but lost the motivation for it. It came back today so I thought I'd finish it!

2-D pulled his hat over his ears in an attempt to block out the cold, but it didn't do too much good. He was wrapped up in a winter coat even though it was only October, and his hat was pulled way too far down on his head. He was also wearing sunglasses, which, in retrospect, didn't make much sense, but they were working on their first album and had played a gig here and there recently, and Murdoc insisted they were becoming so famous that he would get swarmed by fans while they were out today, so he wasn't going to take any chances. As much as he'd enjoy that.

Today was for Noodle. He wouldn't spoil it. Tomorrow was her birthday, after all. Or at least as far as they knew it was. They weren't really totally sure.

But he wanted her maybe-birthday to be the best maybe-birthday ever! Russel was setting up for a surprise party back at Kong Studios, and 2-D was supposed to take her out for a few hours to distract her.

But he hadn't counted on her wanting to come _here_. To the _aquarium_. Where there would be _whales_.

"Toochi! Come, come!" 2-D broke from his thoughts to look down at little Noodle, who was tugging on his hand with one of her own and using the other to point towards the front door of the aquarium. "Fish!"

He hadn't realized he'd gotten lost in his thoughts for so long. He did that a lot these days, though, randomly going into a daze. Probably had to do with the 'accident'.

Noodle pulled on him harder, and he stumbled on his feet.

"A'right love, I'm comin', I'm comin'." He let Noodle tug him towards the door, swallowing fearfully as they stepped inside.

* * *

 

As soon as they got inside Noodle began to shed her parka, revealing an oversized Halloween jumper underneath. It was a bit big on her, and it almost looked like a dress. She grinned while she held out her coat to 2-D for him to carry.

He smiled fondly down at her before taking the coat and slinging it over his arm.

He couldn't get a word out before she began heading off on her own, marching pointedly in the direction of the nearest enclosure she saw.

"W-wait, Noodle!" He reached out, almost stumbling again as he grabbed for her hand. "We haf'ta buy tickets 'fore we can look at the fishes."

She turned around, pulling her hand away from him so that she could cross them, her lips turning down into a pout. "Toochi! Fish!"

"I know, love, but i's only gonna take a second."

He headed in the direction of the ticket counter, and Noodle followed behind him, making sure to stomp her feet in an attempt to show she was _not_ happy about it.

Once he bought the tickets he turned back to Noodle, squatting so he could get more on her level.

"A'right, Noods, ready for some fishes?"

Her face instantly lit up and she began to excitedly nod her head, the bobble on her hat bouncing back and forth and whacking her in the forehead. She didn't seem to mind.

"Fish!!"

"Les' go!" He grinned, taking her hand in his and heading off towards the opposite end of the aquarium from the whale exhibit. Maybe she'd get tired before they got that far. He could hope, at least.

They explored the aquarium, and Noodle seemed to be filled with more and more energy after each and every fish they looked at.

They spent a lot of time in the turtle room, she seemed particularly fascinated by them.

* * *

The more time went by the less 2-D was able to concentrate on whatever they were looking at, and the more anxious he began to feel. They were getting closer and closer to the whales.

Would he even be able to go into the whale area? He couldn't send Noodle in there alone. Would she be upset? Would she get mad at him?

If he went in there and got scared, would she laugh at him?

His head was starting to hurt. Maybe he was thinking too hard. He groaned and rubbed his head, and Noodle looked up at him curiously from where she was peering into the side of a fish tank.

"Toochi?"

"M' a'right, Noodle." He smiled gently at her, eyes going soft. "'Was jus' thinkin'. M' not too good a' that, a'least so Murdoc says."

"Mudoc is dumb dumb." She blew a raspberry with her tongue before turning back around and focusing on the fish, and 2-D couldn't help let out a chuckle.

He hoped she would keep staring at this one fish until she got bored with the entire place, but he was wrong. Mere moments passed before she ripped her face away from the current tank and beelined in the direction for the next area of the aquarium. The whale exhibit.

"More fish! Big fish!"

2-D's legs shook as he followed behind her.

"N-Noodle, a-are ya p-pos'tive you wan'ta see the w-whales?"

"Yes! Big fish!"

"O-okay." 2-D was shaking as they entered the room, he could feel his teeth chattering, and he was certain it wasn't because he was cold. His trembling hands weren't because of the cold either. He noticed Noodle look up at him out of the corner of his eye, but she said nothing, so neither did he.

* * *

"Wow!" He heard Noodle gasp as she saw her very first whale swim by, separated from them by thick glass, and 2-D felt himself beginning to panic.

Both his hands, now free, shot up towards his face, fingers sliding under his sunglasses and rubbing at his eyes as he felt tears begin to form. His breath quickened and his knees wobbled. He hoped and prayed that Noodle wouldn't notice.

"N-N-Noodle..." His voice trembled. "Y-ya done lookin' a'..a' the b-big fishes?"

"No! Big fish!!! Look, Toochi!!" She tugged on the hem of his shirt, and he focused on her out of the one eye he had open, not the whales. She was pointing towards the glass wall, and he did not dare to follow her hand.

"I d-dun' wanna..." He was trying so hard. He didn't want to ruin her day. He was an adult, and she was just a child. He would not ruin Noodle's birthday. He would not ruin Noodle's birthday.

He was going to cry.

* * *

"Toochi!!!" Noodle pouted angrily, crossing her arms and glaring up at him. "Look at fish!! Big fish!!"

He was about to respond when he caught a glimpse of a whale out of the corner of his eye, and he was done for.

He heard himself let out something between a scream, a gasp, and a whimper, and slowly backed up against the wall, sliding down and burying his face in his hands.

His breathing was even more erratic now, and he began to sob.

"Toochi!!" Noodle ran over to him, checking him over and trying to see his face. She didn't seem like she knew what to do. He'd done his best to hide these kind of outbursts from her, although he was sure she'd witnessed a few, by now, what with how frequently they happened.

But she'd never been the only one there when they happened.

He felt her pull of his sunglasses and grab hold of his face, peering at him with concern. "Toochi?"

"'M, s-sorry, N-Noodle..." He hiccuped.

"Toochi, no cry!"

He could hear the whispers of the other people in the room as they probably looked over at him with more judgment than concern. A grown man crying in an aquarium. He was probably a sight to see.

Noodle glared at all of them at once before seeming to understand that it was, perhaps, the whales that made 2-D cry. She managed to pull him mostly to his feet and out of the room, into the men's bathroom, which was, surprisingly, deserted.

* * *

2-D slid to the floor again, he had barely been able to make it this far.

He felt like he was going to throw up. He put a hand over his mouth. He couldn't make it to the toilet. He couldn't make it to the trashcan.

Noodle seemed to sense this, too, though, and brought the trashcan to him. He retched and cried, and then retched some more.

She probably thought he was pathetic.

When he was done Noodle took the trashcan away and slid herself into his arms.

"Toochi, okay?"

He clutched onto her, burying his face in her shoulder and letting out another sob.

"'M' a'right now, Noods." He sniffled. "I-I ruined yer birthday..." He squeezed her to him tighter. "M' S-sorry.."

"Big fish scare Toochi?"

He nodded.

"I fight big fish!"

He felt himself smile for what felt like the first time in years.

"Ya can't fight tha' whales, Noodle!" He leaned back and ruffled her hair. "They's way too big!"

Noodle whined. "They hurt Toochi!"

"Nah. S' more the idea tha' they _could._ "

His breathing was almost back to normal.

"Could?"

"Like, if I was to swim with 'em, what if they swallowed me all up? Tha's scary."

"I won't let big fish eat Toochi." She hugged him again, burying her face in his chest. "I protect Toochi."

* * *

They sat in silence for a moment, and Noodle's hug was all the healing he needed. Finally, he felt normal again. He was confident he could survive the rest of the day, easily. He had Noodle to protect him, after all.

"Say, Noods. M' thinkin' we should go. Dun' wanna spend yer birthday in the toilet, do ya'?"

She made a face.

"Russ and Muds need ta see ya a lil', too, ya know?"

She still looked unsure. 2-D figured she probably was still worried about him.

"M' okay now, love."

"Promise?"

He reached out and squeezed her hand. "Promise." She smiled a little bit at that.

2-D stood back on his feet, but then squatted down beside Noodle.

"Piggyback?"

She looked excited now.

"Piggyback!"

Noodle clamored onto his back and they headed on home. They ended up visiting that aquarium a lot over the next couple of years, but Noodle always wanted to skip the whale exhibit. She was always looking out for him. He was so glad she was a part of his life now. She was like a big sister, only tiny. She'd do anything and everything to protect him, and for her, he would do the same. If it was for Noodle, he'd probably fight the big fishes, too.

**Author's Note:**

> The word 'fish' doesn't look real anymore.


End file.
